VegeBul in Namek
by GloferaFanFics
Summary: Reto de drabble por la página "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball" Tema:Namekusei Disfrutenlo :3
_Hola!...Espero que le halla gustado,disculpen la faltas ortográficas y/o redacción._

 _Este cap se basa luego que Bulma es secuestrada por los soldados de Freezer,si no me equivoco eso fue un relleno en el anime,en fin,como vimos la saga de Frezeer,hubo un punto en que Bulma estaba escondida en una cueva y Vegeta buscaba las esferas y por alguna razón nunca se encontraron,pues esta historia se centra en que hubiera pasado si vegeta la encuentra sola en la cueva,disfrútenlo :3_

* * *

No sabía con exactitud cuantos días llevaba en ese planeta verde,¿cómo lo iba a saber si ni siquiera aparecía la noche?, el viaje la estaba hostigando,no había señal,la comida ya se acaba,los libros y revistas que había traído los había leído como veinte veces,no podía cambiarse de ropa,el calor era insoportable y para el colmo no sabia cuando tiempo se quedaría en ese refugio,ya que sus amigos no daban señales,lo mejor hubiera sido acompañarlos pero estos pensando en sus seguridad lo denegaron,eso la hacía sentirse inútil y ella no era inútil,gracias a ella están aquí,sin su capacidad intelectual probablemente seguirían en la tierra, tristes por la muerte de sus amigos y su novio.  
El aburrimiento empezó a darle sueño,observo la esfera de una estrella,era muy grande,una faz de molestia se dibujo en su rostro,gracias a ese objeto místico tubo que pasar por un susto terrible,ser secuestrada por soldados de Frezeer no es nada lindo,menos mal que su astucia e inteligencia la libró de ese tremendo susto,ahora que lo pensaba...No fue tan malo después de todo,al menos hiso algo "interesante" en el día,quería dormir,pero con la esfera ahí no podía darse ese lujo,¿o sí?...Una idea se le ocurrió,buscó entre sus cosas para buscar una pita o algo por el estilo,encontró un hilo rojo,amarro con esa tela la esfera y se amaro el tobillo,si el aire o algo movía la esfera,ella se despertaría al instante.

..

.

.

.

Sintió su tobillo izquierdo ser jalado por una presión baja,el viento fue lo primero que pensó,al abrir sus ojos recibió la sorpresa de ser arrastrada a unos metros,gritó de pánico,ahí fue cuando lo vio,azul con negro chocó.

Nunca pensó en estar tan cerca de él, no solo por escuchar rumores de él,desde la pelea con sus amigos y la de Zarbon pudo ver con sus propios ojos oceánicos que él era un tipo sin compasión,de sentimientos tan fríos como el monte Everest.

Podía sentir su cuerpo temblar por estar completamente asustada,¿cómo no estarlo?,estaba sola,no había nadie para que la defienda,ella no podía,no necesitabas ser super inteligente para darte cuenta que un humano no pueda dar pelea con un sayajin,pero...Ella no era un humano común y corriente,sabía a la perfección los atributos que poseía y podría usarlos a su favor para salir librada a manos de ese sayajin de mirada penetrante,pero esos "encantos" los usaría para el final,aun tenia novio,bueno,técnicamente no porque estaba muerto,pero aun así los usaría si fuera necesario,tenía dignidad.

Lo vio usar su mano enguantada para romper el hilo rojo,se paró de inmediato,reunió valor y con sus manos se acercó al sayajin para arrebatarle la esfera,se mal dijo a si misma,fue una estúpida,por mas que pudo no consiguió arrebatarle la esfera,las fuertes manos parecían pegadas a la gran bola,subió su vista para mirarlo,ya que estuvo varios segundos intentándolo y supuso que el pelinegro ya la hubiera pulverizado ante tal "ataque",pero no,estaba estaba inerte,mirándola fijamente como ella a él,a los pocos segundos el hombre dio un carcajada,ella se quedo dudosa y dejo la esfera para retroceder unos tres pasos del sayajin.

\- hay mujer...no se si serás estúpida o intrépida para tratar de arrebatarme la esfera-dijo con una sonrisa al final,esa mujer le resultaba interesante.

\- ¡no soy ninguna estúpida,simio asqueroso!-refutó molesta,no le importaba si estaba hablando con el príncipe de los sayajin,no permitiría que le dijeran estúpida.

\- con que atrevida también resultaste ser, se nota que ya quieres visitar el otro mundo-esas palabras la asustaron e hicieron que su cobardía apareciera-en fin,solo porque me has hecho reír te dejaré con vida,si tienes otra esfera será mejor que me la des.

\- ¡no es justo,no te la puedes llevar!

\- nada en este mundo es justo.

\- ¡tú no sabes lo que tuve que pasar por esa esfera-señaló la bola-eres un simio idiota-se acercó a él-ignorante ,gilipollas,energúmeno,hijo de puta-le patio-sayajin de mier...- se quedó callada al ver la esfera del dragón caer al suelo y posteriormente ser acorralada por el sayajin.

-¿sabías qué quien me golpea no sale con vida fácilmente?-hablo con mucha maldad,Bulma sintió un sudor frío,tenía que hacer algo de inmediato.

\- no me digas que...¿golpearías a una bella chica como yo?-pregunto nerviosa.

\- por supuesto que no te atacaría,lo que haría sería pulverizar tu cuerpo por tus ofensas-sentenció.

\- ¡por favor no lo hagas!-su chillido hiso retroceder al sayajin,pero luego volvió a su posición de antes-¿habría algo que pudiera hacer?

-¿tienes otra esfera?

\- no.

\- no hay nada que hacer -retrocedió unos pasos-prepárate mujer- la miró con una mirada que le causo temor a Bulma,esto no acabaría así,era hora de sacar sus encantos femeninos.

\- ¿seguro?-preguntó con coquetería,seguida de un guiño que causo una confusión al sayajin,se acercó a él de forma seductora,pudo sentir que él sayajin no entendía su juego,habría que ayudarlo a comprender-haré lo que usted quiera-vio que el pelinegro miraba sus bien formadas "esferas" ,sin pudor alguno juntó su pecho a la armadura del guerrero,provocandolo mas-solo dímelo y lo haré-jugaba con fuego,no lo conocía a la perfección,pero si le pidiera algo indecente,a lo mucho aceptaría una mirada a sus bragas,recibió una mirada landina del sayajin,las esperanzas de vivir aparecían.

\- ¿te me estás regalando?-acercó el cuerpo de la mujer con el suyo para poder sentirlo,por estar ocupado en buscar las dichosas esfera no se dio cuenta que tenia a una venusta mujer,no solo exteriormente,si no físicamente,con la que podía pasar un rato agradable,la visualizó de nuevo,pudo sentir su temor,su rostro y su acciones demostraban que se le insinuaba,pero sabía que lo hacía solo por sobrevivir,no la obligaría,no era de esos-me debes un favor- la soltó,cogió la esfera y se retiró del lugar,dejando a una Bulma estoica.

Al menos quedó con vida,pero esa actitud la dejo confundida,¿qué favor le pediría?


End file.
